Before the Tide Clashes Down
by Sage S. Adoren
Summary: Before the war, before the Decepticons, before Orion Pax, before the protesting itself, before Megatronus truly became Megatronus, everything has a beginning. As does everything has an inevitable end, no matter how hard we try to avoid it. (TFP - AU - Megatron/OC - First story of "Tides Clashing" AU. ON HIATUS.)


Megatronus stared at the now silent arena. The empty place he called home. The Sol had just risen and it was still relatively early in the new orbital cycle. His blue optics focused on a particular place in the arena. The center.

Now, it wasn't uncommon. What he did to live. To survive in a harsh world for the poor like him. He was a gladiator. A warrior who fought for the amusement of others. He may not have liked the crowd, but the battles he fought. It gave him a sense of adrenaline he never knew he could feel before.

Megatronus heaved a sigh, as he knew what would await him down there that night. Another battle, another risk. Though he was never afraid to admit how much he liked that risk.

And he was always afraid to admit that perhaps it would never end.

/\\\\\\\

SMASH!

Megatronus narrowly dodged a blow from the creature that stood before him. A big Reptilon was attempting to make this battle Megatronus' last.

Megatronus grunted lowly as his blade came into contact with the beast's lower jaw and nearly tore it off. The Reptilon was quick and with it's tail knocked Megatronus off his feet.

Megatronus was dazed until he saw the claw about to strike him, he quickly rolled away and got up, engaging the beast again…

/\\\\\\\\\

About an hour ago, two cloaked figures approached the now filling arena to the core. They held their tickets in their hands and were prepared to enter.

"Elita… Perhaps this was not the best idea…" a soft voice said, it was female and had an accent that could only be descried as what humans would call a light British accent. This voice was hidden behind the beautiful sea blue cloak.

The one in the beautiful magenta cloak shook her head. "It's took late to back away now, Sayvia. You were the one to suggest we go to the gladiator's arena to see how the gladiators were being treated." The other, more motherly and also sort of sisterly voice said, rolling her optics.

"Yes, but… I am still afraid of this place. It unsettles me… We are in a dangerous part of Cybertron after all." Sayvia answered as they both checked their tickets and entered the arena to find their seats.

"Don't worry, Sayvia! Gladiators are entertaining to watch!" Elita exclaimed as they found their seats and they sat down.

"I hope you're right…" Sayvia muttered, somewhat sadly.

/\\\\\\\\\

Sayvia and Elita watched the gladiator fight. Elita was cheering him on, as was the entire arena. Everyone but Sayvia, who instead was horrified at what was occurring before her very eyes.

The violence was intense, the energon already spilt was high and the place looked awful. Sayvia could feel all the deaths that occurred here. It was too much for her kindhearted and friendly nature to handle.

But… That gladiator. Sayvia could not help but think him to be of importance. The way he swiftly moved, the way he fought the beast with absolute control, even as he lost his footing for several seconds, he would only get back up. Sayvia admired that trait. He never gave up.

But there was a fire in his eyes. Something that told her that he could change… Something. What exactly? She did not know. But the way his blue optics were holding such ferocity and dare she say… Sadness? It made her heart ache in regret and shame.

But then the gladiator finally prevailed as he slid under the beast and cut open the creature's stomach. Making energon practically pour from the Reptilon as it collapsed right as Megatronus was behind him, drenched in newly spilt energon. Meagtronus turned towards the beast and watched as the orange shade of it's once life-filled eyes, slowly fade to grey. Some sort of regret filled his optics as the crowd erupted into a cheer so loud. Megatronus turned to his audience.

However, that's when he saw her. A femme, cloaked under a beautiful blue cloak. However, her fearful optics were clearly visible as she stared at him in wonder and horror. Perhaps she was here for the first time. But as their optics locked, Megatronus felt as if he knew her from somewhere… But he could not recall from where or how…

This femme… Was interesting… It was the first time Megatronus actually held some sort of curiosity towards a femme.

The stare was broken as electric currents stung his body and he was forced to return to the gate. He needed to clean himself after all.

/\\\\\

Megatronus stared at the wall of the cleaning room. Well, cleaning was an understatement, as the walls were filthy and the showers were the same. Even the water wasn't clean. Sure it wasn't filthy, but rather not cleaned, and could leave rust if not dried properly.

"You fought like a true warrior." A soft voice said, startling him. Megatronus turned quickly, drawing his blade but froze when he saw her. It was the same femme from the arena. Though she had her cloak off. She was much smaller than him, half his height in fact. Her armor was blue and to his surprise, she wore eternal clothing made only for the rich and powerful. Though her posture and eyes held no such maliciousness.

Megatronus relaxed as his blade retracted and he turned away from her. "What do you want?" he asked, not trying to sound friendly. The femme tilted her head curiously.

"In fact, I do not know myself. I was just drawn to meet you." She explained. Megatronus tensed as he turned towards her once more.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice dark and threatening, trying to sound intimidating when he did not at all faze her.

"I come in peace, my name is Sayvia. I'm here on business with my friend and coworker." She explained. Megatronus' optics locked with her's again.

"And what does this business have to do with me?" he asked. And Sayvia giggled.

"It doesn't. I just felt a if I needed to meet you. What is your name?" she asked. And Megatronus visibly tensed. No one had ever asked for his name. His name didn't matter in the end.

But, he told her nonetheless, "Megatronus. A name I have grown fond of. But do tell me, Sayvia, why were you drawn to meet me?" he asked, confused. Sayvia smiled.

"Like I said, I honestly have no idea." She said, a kind smile was on her face. "So… Friends?" she asked, offering a servo to shake. And Megatronus glared at her servo, as if it was rigged to explode if he touched it. He stared at it long and hard before he sighed.

"Fine. But promise me something. You'll show up at the next battle?" he asked, slightly hopeful to see her again. And to his surprise, Sayvia smiled. Despite seeing the brutal nature of the arena and it's members, she smiled.

"I would not have it any other way." She said, the smile never left her face…

/\\\\\\\

And she kept her promise. And every other promise. She kept coming to his battles every night. Seeing her amongst the crowd always made him smile, she gave him a reason to fight harder and train himself more. And after every battle, they would meet and talk. Every time, more and more words left their mouths as they spoke about each other. When Sayvia found out he couldn't read or write, she opt to teach him. She brought him archives after archives of knowledge and Sayvia taught him everything she knew.

And with every meeting, Megatronus grew to like his friend. He grew to slowly but surely fall in love with her. His spark would yearn to see her face again.

And unknown to him, Sayvia began to harbor similar feelings for him too. She loved to see him in battle. He grew ever more skillful and she wondered why. Perhaps he trained himself? Nonetheless, she was proud to know him and to be in love with him. She didn't care that he was of "lower stature". She didn't care that he was a gladiator who fought for survival. She only loved him.

And after only 2 lunar cycles of knowing each other, they finally confessed their feelings. And their sparks bonded for the first time that night…


End file.
